It's more like Magnetism
by Hell Ally
Summary: Bella nem imaginava que coisas ruins pudessem ter resultados tão maravilhosos...
1. Introdução

**Autora:. **Helena Camila.

**Sinopse:. **Bella acaba de se mudar para o estado de Vermont, uma casa que herdou de sua mãe e seu padrasto e que parece ser perfeita para mudar toda a vida que ela tinha, uma vez que seu irmão menor também precisa de um novo ambiente para se enquadrar.

A casa fica em Northfield, uma pequena cidade, onde Bella vai ter uma apertada rotina entre o novo emprego e os cuidados com o irmão de seis anos.

A vizinhança que vai ter na rua Tuckaway LN, vai ser melhor que ela esperava. O visinho da frente é exatamente o tipo de homem que alguém gosta de ver durante todos os minutos do dia.

Bella só não esperava que tantas coisas pudessem acontecer naquela cidade que parecia ser o esconderijo perfeito. Ela nunca imaginou que a pessoa que mais odeia a seguiria até aquele lugar. Nunca imaginou que realmente encontraria a pessoa que sonhava em conhecer. E nem imaginava que coisas ruins pudessem ter resultados tão maravilhosos.

**Observações:.**

* Personagens pertencem a Sthephenie Meyer.

* Contada em terceira pessoa.

* Tem drama, o que não é nenhuma novidade.

* Postes nos fins de semana.

**Prévias:.**

_Ele não conseguia entender o que havia de errado na cena que assistia. Fora ele mesmo que insistira naquela noite, em uma saída para um lugar qualquer onde ela poderia desfrutar um pouco de sua juventude e fazer o que costumava fazer em Nova York. Ele se perguntava por que razão se incomodava tanto com o fato de ter aquele homem sedutor tão próximo de Bella, se perguntava por que tanto desejava arrancar sua vizinha daquele lugar e levar ela para sua casa..._

_****__..._  


_- Você está apaixonado por ela, não é? - Emmet perguntou bebendo um gole de sua cerveja. O moreno alto de fortes músculos, viu como seu amigo ficara sem reação - Caramba Edward, você se apaixonou pela Bella? Tem sorte do irmão dela ser vinte e dois anos mais novo que você amigão._

_****__..._  


_- Bella, não me venha com história de que é só amizade o que sente por meu primo. Também não me diga que tem medo de que o sentimento não é recíproco, ou que o odeia por ele ser irritante. Eu posso ver em seus olhos a maneira como você olha para ele. Posso ver você estudando cada centímetro do corpo dele, e como seu rosto fica vermelho e seus olhos brilham quando, pelo menos, escuta o nome dele._

_****__..._  


_- Pai, o senhor sabe que está exagerando, não? - Bella perguntou se movendo no sofá, como se estivesse se escondendo entre as almofadas._

_- Bells, ele fugiu. Não sei se estou exagerando ou não, mas não gosto da idéia de você aqui sozinha nessa casa tão grande, ainda por cima com Henry. Vocês dois estarão mais seguros comigo. Eu e Sue estamos morando em uma casa maior agora, e acho que Seth não vai se importar em dividir o quarto com Henry, e você pode ter seu próprio quarto. Pense nisso, por favor, não estou pedindo que vá morar comigo para sempre, só por enquanto que não pegam esse cara de volta e o levem para a prisão._

_****__..._

_- Ele a está machucando - Conseguiu gritar Henry assim que se viu no centro do quintal da casa de Esme. Alice, que era a pessoa mais próxima dele, chegou a tempo de segura-lo._

_- Ele está ferido - Ela afirmou._

_- Quem está machucando quem? - Edward perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado de Alice._

_- Bella, ele está machucando ela - Suspirou Henry antes de se entregar a única fuga que tinha da dor._

_****__..._  


_- Eu estou grávida Alice. Grávida! Como isso pode está acontecendo comigo? Logo agora que as coisas estavam voltando ao normal? Como Edward vai reagir quando descobrir que a namorada vai ter um filho do cara que ele mais odeia na face da Terra?_

_****__..._  


_Emmet estava sentado no canto do quarto escuro. Seu rosto estava enterrado entre seus joelhos, e seus braços abraçavam suas pernas. Rosalie sabia que ele chorava, por mais que não escutasse os soluços, ela sabia que seu marido estava se sentindo exatamente como ela naquele momento._

**_..._**

_- Caramba Edward, você não deveria ter visto isso, não mesmo – Bella falou enquanto suas bochechas ganhavam um tom rosado._

* * *

**Posto?**


	2. Mudança

**It's more like **_**Magnetism**_

**Capitulo I - Mudança.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era uma casa de dois andares. Tinha um jardim bem verde a sua frente, e uma garagem ao seu lado. A parte de trás era cheia de árvores, como se existisse uma floresta por ali. A caixa de correio ficava bem na entrada de carros, e a entrada da frente tinha uma escadinha de quatros degraus em frente a uma porta branca. As duas janelas da frente da casa estavam cobertas por cortinas brancas, e as três janelas do andar de cima, não tinham nada.

A vizinhança também era tão agradável quanto a casa antiga e grande. Aquela casa era a penúltima de todas as cinco que faziam parte daquela rua sem saída. O asfalto chegava até a última casa da rua, uma casa de construção senhorial e de pintura amarelada. Definitivamente a Tuckaway Lnera uma boa rua para viver.

Um Jetta preto parou bem na entrada da garagem da casa branca, logo trás dele, vinha um caminhão de mudança que estacionou em frente a casa, e o motorista logo pulou do carro.

No carro preto, Bella olhava pelo pára-brisas a visão de sua nova moradia. O ambiente dentro do carro não estava em sintonia com o sentimento de paz e tranqüilidade que aquele bairro transmitia, e o sorriso da dona do carro tampouco.

- É aqui que vamos morar agora? – A voz de Henry ecoou pelo carro.

O menino tinha apenas completado seis anos de idade há quatro semanas, mas já tinha uma altura que o fazia parecer um pouco mais velho. Cabelos escuros com alguns reflexos naturais de uma cor loira, ele era um menino bonito, o mais lindo que Bella já vira em sua vida.

- É sim, meninão – Bella respondeu virando-se no banco para poder olhar para o irmão, pois não confiava muito no reflexo do retrovisor.

- É grande – Henry comentou o fato franzido o cenho e apertando os olhinhos escuros. Bella enxergou as lágrimas inundarem os olhos do irmão, mas elas nunca chegaram a serpentear o rosto de pele clara – Por que não morávamos aqui antes?

- Phil não teria um emprego tão bom aqui quanto o que tinha em Nova York, assim como a alma artística de nossa mãe – Bella respondeu dando um sorriso fraco.

Bella e Henry, até pouco tempo, moravam em um bairro residencial muito bonito e agitado de Nova York, com Renné – a mãe de Bella – e Phil, o segundo marido de Renné e pai de Henry. No entanto, três meses atrás, a família Dwyer se viu arruinada após a invasão que ocorreu em sua casa, que resultou na morte de Renné e Phil.

Desde então Isabella Marie Swan – ou Bella como preferia – de apenas vinte e cinco anos se viu como tutora legal do irmão de seis anos. Com o pai morando em uma cidade pequena e vivendo uma vida nova com a segunda esposa, Bella nem cogitou a idéia de se mudar para a cidade de Forks, o lugar mais chuvoso que conhecia.

No entanto, ficar morando em Nova York não era uma boa idéia. Henry parecia ficar cada dia mais afetado andando pelos corredores da casa onde tudo lembrava a morte dos pais, e Bella não conseguia lidar com todas as responsabilidades que de repente tivera que assumir.

Resolvida a dar uma vida descente para seu irmão, Bella resolveu vender a casa em Nova York e procurar um emprego em Northfield, o que não demorou a acontecer, pois com a ajuda de uma antiga professora, Bella tinha sido recebida de braços abertos no St. Hopes, um centro de reabilitação, tratamento de doenças mentais entre outras. O lugar tão distante e diferente do que crescera, foi escolhido pelo simples fato de Renné e Phil terem deixado a casa que agora se mudavam.

- Eu preferia que papai tivesse um emprego mais simples, e que mamãe trabalhasse na confeitaria ou no hospital como enfermeira. Pelo menos eles estariam aqui – Henry respondeu para Bella. Os olhinhos castanhos que ele havia herdado do pai, fitaram as mãos pequenas.

- Henry, eu já expliquei que as coisas só acontecem quando devem acontecer – Bella respondeu tirando o cinto de segurança para poder ficar mais livre – Mamãe e Phil não estão mais aqui, eu sei, mas eu tenho certeza que eles dois nunca vão sair de nosso lado. E você sabe que eles odiavam ver você com essa carinha triste, então por favor, dá uma chance pra mim. Eu sei que nunca vou ser como a mamãe, e que Phil era seu pai e ninguém vai ficar no lugar dele, mas eu sou sua irmã mais velha, e quero muito que você cresça e seja uma pessoa feliz com boas lembranças. Por favor.

Bella deu aquela famosa piscadinha de companheirismo que costumava dar para seu irmão, e em troca recebeu um sorriso triste, mas sincero.

- Eu sei que você não quer que eu fique triste. E acredite, eu não estou. É só que é estranho me mudar para um lugar como esse para morar só com você – Henry comentou aumentando ainda mais seu sorriso.

- É, imagine para mim – Bella respondeu em um sussurro baixo enquanto saia do carro. Havia acabado de vencer um desafio, e isso a deixava muito satisfeita.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o concreto cinza e ela sentiu o perfume novo e refrescante, toda a sua memória foi apagada. Aquele lugar era mil vezes mais agradável que suas lembranças de pré-adolescente . Era um ar leve e com um perfume de flores, não tinha o cheiro de poluição. O sorriso foi inevitável.

Mas o sorriso não durou muito tempo. Bella apenas focou sua atenção no trabalho do homem que havia contratado para ajudá-la com alguns móveis da mudança, e então ela deixou seus ombros caírem e um resmungo escapou.

Jimmy, o dono do caminhão, tinha aceitado o trabalho de fazer o caminho de meio dia entre Nova York e Northfield, e o preço que Bella poderia pagar só a permitia se aproveitar dos serviços do caminhão. Levar os móveis para seus respectivos cômodos, seria trabalho único e exclusivo dela.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente e tentando parecer bem para Henry, Bella deu um sorriso e abriu a porta para seu irmão sair.

- Ele não vai mesmo nos ajudar a colocar os móveis dentro de casa? – Perguntou Henry assim que encontrou o foco que os olhos da irmã mais velha fitavam.

- Não é tanta coisa assim – Respondeu Bella bagunçando o cabelo do irmão – Apenas os sofás, o aquecedor, as camas, o fogão, o refrigerador, a lavadora, as mesas, algumas caixas com nossas coisas, e as malas.

- Jura Bella? – Henry perguntou sarcasticamente. Ele parecia ter esquecido completamente a conversa que acabara de ter – Só isso? Acho que você nem vai precisar da minha ajuda.

- Engraçadinho. Eu sei, mas eu não tinha como pagar para ele me ajudar, fora isso, essa mudança vai ficar até de noite, e ele provavelmente vai querer um lugar para dormir, eu não tenho como pagar um hotel para esse mão de vaca, e nem vou deixar que ele passe a noite aqui.

- Então nos resta a opção de implorar a ajuda de vizinhos – Sugeriu Henry com os olhinhos brilhando. Ele olhou ao seu redor e sua atenção se focou na primeira casa que se via quando entrava na rua – Olha, tem uma menina brincando com um homem ali, ele parece ser forte e pode nos ajudar.

- Não vamos fazer isso Henry. Não tenho cara para chegar em um cara desconhecido e pedir para ele carregar esses pesos comigo durante o resto da tarde – Respondeu Bella fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Você e eu jamais conseguiremos colocar a mesa de jantar dentro dessa casa, a base pesa mais que nós dois juntos – Falou o pequeno em tom desafiante.

- Talvez eu peça para que Jimmy coloque pelo menos essa parte dentro de casa – Respondeu Bella – E você, pequeno homenzinho, não vai carregar nada além das caixas com coisas pequenas, ok?

- Bells, não sou um pequeno homenzinho. Sou grande o suficiente para ajudar a carregar as coisas.

- Exatamente – Bella respondeu sorrindo – Você vai carregar as caixas.

As próximas duas horas se passaram de forma tão lenta e cansativa que pareciam eternas. Bella tinha tirado a jaqueta que usava, e agora vestia apenas um conjunto de moletom. Seu trabalho era separar as caixas para Henry levar para dentro de casa, enquanto também ajudava Jimmy a carregar algumas coisas para fora do caminhão.

Jimmy era um homem em seus trinta e poucos anos. Tinha uma altura que fazia Bella se sentir uma anã, e ombros tão largos que chegavam a serem assustadores. Ele poderia ter apostado na carreira de dublê ou de lutador, com certeza teria progredido muito mais que fazendo mudanças.

Todas as caixas e móveis embrulhados em papelões logo estavam ocupando todo o jardim da frente da casa. O caminhão de mudança vazio, fazia seu caminho desaparecendo da rua, e Bella assistia sua única esperança de ajuda ir embora.

Quando olhou ao seu redor e viu todo o trabalho que teria, ela suspirou e pensou melhor. Deveria ter pagado Jimmy para lhe ajudar a levar os móveis para dentro de casa, ele sairia mais barato que as seções de fisioterapia que teria que fazer pelo resto da vida.

- Ainda temos a opção de pedir a ajuda dos vizinhos – Lembrou Henry adivinhando os pensamentos da irmã. Ele estava bem ao lado de Bella, no pouco espaço da calçada.

- Você nunca desiste, não é?

- Você é minha irmã preferida – Brincou Henry – E eu te amo muito. E também não quero acabar sendo o enfermeiro no fim de tudo.

- Leva as caixas para dentro Henry, eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer.

- Você é uma chata Bella. Não é como se você fosse morrer por pedir ajuda a um estranho que logo se tornará nossos melhores amigos e meus babás para os dias que você não sair cedo do trabalho. Por que não adianta alguns favores e depois faz amizades?

- Henry, com que cara eu vou pedir para alguém me ajudar a carregar peso pelo resto do dia? – Bella perguntou fitando o irmão mais novo.

Henry deu um sorriso compreensivo. Os olhos do pequeno logo se focaram na figura atrás de Bella, e ele apenas aumentou aquele sorriso de covinhas.

- O que foi? – Bella perguntou.

- Eu estava pensando. Sabe o que todos aqui vão achar?

- O que?

- Que sou seu filho – Ele respondeu tentando piscar para Bella da mesma maneira que ela costumava fazer.

- Claro que não. Eu não tenho idade para ser sua mãe pirralho. Muito menos aparência - Bella respondeu com muita sinceridade. De fato ela não tinha aparência de ser mãe de alguém. Suas feições finas e delicadas faziam que algumas pessoas acreditassem que tinha apenas vinte anos, o que a deixava muito feliz.

- Bom, Heidi é dois anos mais nova que você, e a filha dela cinco anos – Comentou Henry com um sorriso maroto – Mamãe.

O pequeno saiu correndo para dentro de casa antes que Bella pudesse ter alguma reação.

A morena ficou parada vendo o irmão desaparecer na porta frente. Ela sorriu fazendo o gesto negativo com a cabeça, pois tinha a péssima mania de fazer aquilo quando sorria por algo que não deveria, e então suspirou querendo se obrigar a voltar sua atenção para os móveis que teria que carregar.

Pensou no que lhe era mais agradável. Graças a Deus, Jimmy aceitara carregar a base da mesa para dentro de casa, e até aceitou deixar aquele móvel no perfeito estado para uso. No entanto, ainda lhe restava os moveis dos quartos, que eram duas camas e duas escrivaninhas e algumas outras coisas; os móveis da sala, que era um conjunto de sofá, uma mesa de centro, uma estante para a TV, a TV, o som e um abajur que a mãe de Phil dera de presente em seu ultimo ano de vida; na cozinha ela tinha que carregar o fogão, o refrigerador e outras coisas que teriam que ser instaladas...

Definitivamente começaria com as camas, pois no fim do dia aquele seria o móvel que ela mais precisaria.

- Boa tarde vizinha – Uma voz masculina ecoou atrás de Bella, fazendo com que ela perdesse a concentração.

O homem de voz grossa, mas tão suave que parecia o vento, era de fato tão perfeito e encantador como a sua voz. Ele tinha cabelos de uma cor estranha, eram um pouco maiores que deveriam e estavam bagunçados. Olhos de um verde escuro e brilhante, lábios grossos que quando sorriam formavam covinhas em suas bochechas com a barba quase imperceptível.

Bella deu um sorriso e inclinou a cabeça. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior tentando lembrar-se qual deveria ser sua resposta, mas nenhuma palavra que vinha em sua mente chegava intera em sua boca.

- Eu sou seu vizinho da frente, Edward Masen – O Homem falou estendendo a mão para que Bella o cumprimentasse.

- Oh – Bella aceitou o gesto dele sentindo todo o calor que a mão de seu vizinho tinha – Prazer, eu acho que sou sua nova vizinha da frente, Isabella Swan, mas se você me chamar de algum jeito que não seja Bella, dificilmente vai obter uma resposta.

_Que idiotice era aquele que estava falando?_ Se perguntou Bella quando terminou sua frase, ela viu como Edward parecia achar engraçado seu excesso de palavras, e então se perdoou um pouco.

- É, eu acho que você é a minha nova vizinha mesmo – Ele respondeu deixando seu olhar deslocar sua atenção da figura de Bella e encontrar toda a bagunça que se encontrava em frente a casa dela – Bom, eu não quero parecer chato ou algo do tipo, mas eu vi o homem da mudança indo embora e achei estranho. Pois, não sei se você percebeu,mas as coisas ficaram do lado de fora – Edward falou sua última parte inclinando seu corpo para frente, ele colocava a mão em seu boca e sussurrava as palavras, como se estivesse dividindo um segredo.

Bella sorriu divertida e olhou a bagunça atrás de si. Ela teve a oportunidade de ver Henry morrendo de curiosidade enquanto a espiava pela janela, e até piscou para o irmão antes de voltar sua atenção para o vizinho.

- É, eu sei. Venho de Nova York e ele cobrou muito só para vir trazer as coisas para cá. Ele pediu uma fortuna para me ajudar a colocar as coisas dentro de casa, e eu ainda teria que pagar um hotel para ele ou o deixar passar a noite aqui, e bem... Nenhuma das opções poderiam ser consideradas – Bella respondeu vendo um olhar que parecia ser reprovador nos olhos do vizinho. Edward virou-se para encara a única saída da rua.

Bella assistiu o momento que o homem sexy, e que para sua felicidade era seu novo vizinho, acenou para alguém no fim da rua, e então se surpreendeu quando Edward voltou sua atenção para ela. O novo vizinho arregaçou as mangas da camisa de botões que usava, e flexionou o pescoço.

- Bom, então acho melhor começarmos logo, temos muito serviço a fazer.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Bella sem entender.

- Você realmente acha que vou voltar para minha casa enquanto você tem que carregar todas essas coisas? Minha mãe seria capaz de levantar do tumulo e ficar me assombrando pelo resto da vida. Aliás, acho que Emmet vai gostar de carregar alguns pesos.

- Oh não – Bella falou contrária aos seus pensamentos – Não precisa, não quero incomodar vocês. Aliás, vocês nem me conhecem direito e já vou fazê-los perder o domingo inteiro carregando coisas? De jeito nenhum.

Edward sorriu achando graça de Bella. Sua vizinha parecia ser a pessoa mais absurda que havia cruzado seu caminho.

- Por favor, Isa... – Ele falou, mas Bella fez um sinal negativo lembrando-o de como gostava de ser chamada – Bella, não importamos se você é conhecida ou não. Aliás, você vai morar aqui de hoje em diante, e acho que hoje à noite você e seu filho já estarão entre nós como se sempre tivessem sido parte da família.

- Oh, Henry não é meu filho – Bella falou de primeira parecendo nervosa – Ele é meu irmão mais novo. Eu não tenho cara de ser mãe dele, tenho?

- Não – Edward respondeu fazendo suas bochechas ganharem um tom avermelhado – Eu pensei que... – Parou no meio da frase percebendo que estava a um passo de falar uma besteira, e então seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de culpa – Eu ouvi ele chamando você de mãe, então eu tomei conclusões precipitadas. Bem que devo ressaltar que seria estranho você ser mãe de um garoto do tamanho dele, você parece jovem demais.

- Ah sim – Bella suspirou aliviada enquanto sentia seu rosto esquentar – Ele estava me falando que todos dessa cidade achariam que ele é meu filho, quando me chamou de mãe Henry só queria implicar.

- Ah, irmãos mais novos adoram implicar. A minha é um ser humano que prefiro não fazer comentários, é doze anos mais nova que eu, mas adora implicar comigo – Edward respondeu – Mas então, acho melhor começarmos logo, Emmet já está vindo, acho que ele foi ligar para Carlisle e Jasper, eles devem vir nos ajudar.

- Emmet? Carlisle? Jasper? – Bella perguntou enquanto caminhavam em direção a cama de casal.

- Nossos vizinhos. É muito fácil de lembrar, talvez você confunda Jasper com Carlisle, eles são um pouco parecidos, mas não há nenhum mistério.

Edward pegou um lado da cama box de casal, enquanto Bella pegava a outra.

- Eu sou seu vizinho da frente – Edward explicou enquanto caminhavam em direção a entrada – Na casa do fim da rua moram os Cullen, Carlisle e Esme e os dois filhos, Alec e Jane. Alec deve ter a idade de seu irmão mais ou menos, e Jane tem apenas dois anos. Na casa ao lado da sua mora Alice e Jasper, Alice é minha prima, e eu realmente acho que ela vai adorar você. Na casa do fim da rua, a que tecnicamente fica do lado da minha, mora Rosalie e Emmet e a filha deles. E essa é a nossa família, a família que você logo fará parte. Então não se assuste se tratarem você e Henry como velhos amigos, ou se Esme adotar você e Henry como filhos. Nós aqui somos muito unidos, e bem, eu os considero minha família, já que meu pai e minha irmã moram na Califórnia e eles são os parentes mais próximos que tenho.

- Quanta informação – Bella suspirou cansada quando chegaram dentro da sala. Não tiveram problemas em passar pela porta da frente, pois graças a Deus a abertura era larga e permitia que passassem sem problemas.

- Eu sei, mas rapidinho você se acostuma. Por exemplo, Emmet é o cara engraçado da turma, Jasper é o intelectual, Carlisle é o pai. Alice é aquela que tem as novidades e inventa as coisas, Rosalie é a... Como eu posso dizer? Cautelosa? Acho que sim, e Esme é a juíza de paz e nossa mamãe.

Edward parecia ser sincero enquanto incentivava a vizinha a continuar o trabalho, eles ainda tinham dois lances de escada para percorrer, e sabe Deus que problemas teriam naquela subida.

- E você? – Bella perguntou enquanto dava passos curtos, usando toda a pouco força que tinha.

- Eu? – Edward perguntou pensativo.

- Ele é definitivamente o solteirão mais chato que conheço em toda a minha vida – Respondeu outra voz masculina que vinha de algum lugar atrás de Edward. Os dois que carregavam a cama deixaram-na no chão e focaram a atenção no recém chegado.

Na entrada, a um passo de está dentro da sala, estava um homem alto de cabelos curtos e escuros. Ele deveria ter no mínimo um metro e noventa e cinco, músculos quase exagerados demais, mas eram perfeitos para seu corpo. Ele faria Jimmy sentir medo, concluiu Bella.

- E esse é o Emmet – Edward falou convidando o amigo para entrar.

- Que ainda sabe falar e pronunciar o próprio nome, obrigada Edward – Respondeu Emmet caminhando em direção de Bella fazendo o mesmo gesto que Edward fez para se apresentar alguns minutos atrás.

- É um prazer, Emmet – Bella hesitou em falar o nome dele tão pessoalmente, mas o sorriso dele a fez esquecer aquele detalhe. Já estava começando a se sentir muito bem.

- De nada vizinha, agora por favor, me permita carregar isso aqui antes que você se machuque e precise de meus serviços.

- Ele é fisioterapeuta – Explicou Edward.

- Oh – Bella falou se movendo para dar espaço a Emmet, que logo assumiu o lugar dela – Eu estava indo procurar um fisioterapeuta antes de começar as carregar essas coisas, eu com certeza jamais seria a mesma.

- Edward, acho que nossa vizinha é louca. Você realmente iria carregar isso sozinha? – Emmet perguntou variando seu olhar entre Bella e Edward – Quando eu vi o caminhão de mudança indo embora pensei que ele estivesse indo buscar algo, nem considerei que pretendia fazer o trabalho sozinha. Por que não pediu ajuda para nós? É para essas coisas que os vizinhos servem.

- Ela estava achando que nos incomodaria – Respondeu Edward por Bella. A morena assistia os vizinhos subirem as escadas sem parecer ter problemas – E cadê Jasper e Carlisle?

- Carlisle está trabalhando, mas Esme disse que ele vai chegar a tempo para o jantar de boas vindas que ela está preparando. Rosalie está com ela, assim como Alice. Jasper saiu, pois tinha uns problemas para resolver, mas ele disse que em dez minutos estava aqui.

- Hum, e onde está Sarah? – Edward perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Ela estava se sentindo muito bem hoje, e eu estava até brincando com ela quando a nossa vizinha que eu ainda não sei o nome chegou. Eu deixei ela na casa de Esme antes de vir para cá.

- Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella, pelo amor de Deus – Bella respondeu.

Tinham chegado ao corredor do segundo andar. E as três portas estavam abertas. Bella indicou que levassem a cama para o ultimo quarto da casa, um dos únicos que tinha vista para a rua, e que ela havia escolhido na primeira vez que visitou a casa.

- Bella – Falou Emmet tentando pronunciar o nome da vizinha. Ele repetiu mais umas cinco vezes o nome enquanto colocava a cama onde Bella indicava, tentando sempre pronunciar em diferentes sotaques – Isso é legal.

- Eu disse que ele é o bobo da corte, não disse? – Brincou Edward quando se viu livre para esticar a costa de novo.

- Eu não sou bobo...

- Bells – A voz de Henry interrompeu a fala de Emmet. Os três logo focaram sua atenção na criança de seis anos que estava parada na porta – Eu to com fome.

- Oh, temos um meninão novo na rua – Emmet falou animado enquanto caminhava em direção a Henry – Sou Emmet.

- Oi – Henry respondeu desconfiado. Os olhos do garoto pediram ajuda para Bella, e quando viu a irmã lhe fazer um sinal positivo, Henry deu um sorriso - Eu sou Henry, irmão da Bells.

- Hum, prazer meninão – Emmet respondeu – E aquele feio ali é o Edward. Que bom saber que finalmente teremos um novo menino para equilibrar nossos jogos de baseball na rua, e alguém para fechar o time, já que Carlisle quase nunca joga. Você joga Baseball, não é garotão?

- Jogo sim, meu pai era treinador de baseball na faculdade que a Bella estudava, e também treinava eu e meus amigos no Central Park – Respondeu Henry de repente animado.

- Estou sentindo que o baseball nunca vai me abandonar – Bella suspirou alto – Henry, você agüenta esperar mais um pouco? Prometo que mais tarde vamos comer uma pizza ou o que você escolher.

- Não mesmo – Respondeu Edward.

- Exatamente, de jeito algum – Confirmou Emmet – O novo jogador do meu time de baseball não vai esperar não, e vocês muito menos vão sair para lanchar pizza hoje de noite. Esme, Rose e Alice estão preparando um jantar que estou até sonhando, só para comemorar a chegada de vocês. E eu tenho certeza que Henry vai ficar muito melhor esperando essa mudança acabar na casa de Esme, ela vai ficar feliz em poder ajudar você com algo Bella. Aliás, ela fez cookies com gotas extras de chocolate, e na hora que sai de lá tinham panquecas sendo preparadas.

Não foi preciso mais dois argumentos para fazer Bella aceitar levar Henry até a casa de sua vizinha Esme. Acompanhada de Edward, pois Emmet se oferecera a adiantar algumas coisas, Bella caminhou até a casa ao lado da sua, e sentiu tremendo de nervosismo enquanto a porta não abria.

**Fim do capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**O que acharam? Posto mais?**

**Eu sei, esses vizinhos são realmente estranhos e não perdem tempo em fazer amizade... Mas a Bella ta vivendo uma esperiencia completamente nova, fazendo algo que nunca fez antes, e com a adicional de ser responsável de uma criança. Ela ta aceitando qualquer ajuda que oferecem... Aliás, quem negaria ver a cena de Edward, Emmet e Jasper sem camisa e fazendo força?**

**Mila Masen Cullen: **Prontinho, ai está o primeiro capitulo. Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado.

**Regina Swan Cullen: **Espero que você goste da fic... *-*

**AB Winchester: **Pronto, ai está. O que achou??


	3. Vizinhos

**It's more like Magnetism**

**Capitulo II - Vizinhos. **

**.**

**.**

- Bella – Foi a primeira palavra a ser dita pela mulher de cabelos castanhos claros que abrira a porta. Ela tinha um sorriso gentil e caloroso no rosto, os olhos expressavam muito bem a mesma alegria que se escutara na voz dela.

Logo em seguida, quando Bella ficou congelada onde estava, a mulher deu um passo à frente e a abraçou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Oh querida! Não consigo acreditar que é você a minha nova vizinha – A mulher falou soltando Bella. A morena, no entanto, tinha uma interrogação pairando em seu rosto, assim como Edward e o pequeno Henry, que pareciam invisíveis naquela cena – É claro, você certamente não se lembra de mim, tinha apenas dez anos quando nos vimos pela última vez.

- Me perdoe - Bella tentou argumentar enquanto trabalhava em suas memórias.

- Não tem nada que me perdoar, eu sou Esme, tinha acabado de me mudar para quando você e sua mãe mudaram-se para esta rua, você costumava passar o dia brincando com o meu filho mais velho, James. Eu e sua mãe éramos muito amigas. Eu juro que não sabia que você era a nova moradora da casa. Para ser bem sincera, eu pensei que vocês haviam vendido essa casa, você sabe, os moveis foram levados embora logo depois que você e sua mãe se mudaram para Nova York...

- Oh, Esme Cullen – Bella falou lembrando-se daquela mulher.

- Vejo que está começando a se recordar – Esme comentou com o brilho de seus ganhando mais vida.

- Claro que sim, como eu poderia esquecer a pessoa que me poupara horas de espera na escola? E a mãe de meu melhor na pré-adolescência? Esme, como você está? E Carlisle? E James? Céus, Edward me falou sobre Carlisle, mas eu não percebi que o conhecia. Para falar a verdade, esquecer de pessoas tão importantes como você é imperdoável. É que está tudo tão louco na minha vida nesses últimos dias, que eu estou começando a esquecer as coisas. Perdoe-me, por favor.

- Pelo amor de Deus Bella. Pare de falar besteiras e entre. Vejo que você trouxe um menininho e meu outro filho adotado com você – Esme comentou enquanto fazia espaço para que os três entrassem em sua casa.

A casa de Esme era no mínimo linda. O tipo de casa que você pensava existir apenas em projetos de arquitetos, em revistas que falavam da vida de famosos ou coisas do tipo. Era espaçosa, e bem decorada. A sala de estar estava vazia, mas se escutava o som de uma televisão vindo de algum lugar, mas também se ouvia o som de alguém mexendo em panelas.

Tinha uma escada bem a frente, e duas entradas, uma de cada de lado, e um corredor ao lado da escada. A sala, que ficava a direita, era preenchida por um sofá branco e outros móveis decorativos, e bem ao fundo havia uma lareira. Na sala da esquerda tinha uma sala de jantar, uma mesa grande e de vidro, com doze cadeiras dispostas ao seu redor.

- Bom, vejo que eu não vou precisar fazer as apresentações, então – Edward desconcertado – Pelos menos não de todo mundo. Esme, esse aqui é Henry, o irmão mais novo de Bella.

- Prazer – O garoto falou estendo a mão direita para cumprimentar Esme.

- Oh, prazer Henry – Esme falou surpreendida pela boa educação que o garoto demonstrou. Ele não parecia ser muito mais velho que Alec, seu filho do meio.

- Sabe Esme – Edward chamando a atenção da vizinha – O nosso novo jogador de Baseball está com fome, e Emmet nos informou que encontraríamos cookies e panquecas aqui...

Esme sorriu antes que Edward terminasse sua fala. Ela pegou a mão de Henry e começou a caminhar em direção ao corredor que havia ao lado da escada. Bella olhou para Edward, e logo em seguida também foi puxada na mesma direção que o irmão seguia.

Bella de repente se viu na entrada de uma cozinha que fazia parte de todos os seus sonhos de consumo. Sua paixão pela arte de cozinhar parecia se aflorar naquele lugar, e ela logo chegou a conclusão de que, caso tivesse uma cozinha como aquelas, sua profissão seria de cozinheira.

Em uma mesa pequena e redonda que ficava no canto da cozinha, estava sentada uma mulher morena de cabelos curtos. Ela estava com uma tábua a sua frente, e tinhas pequenos cubinhos cortados espalhados em cima.

Assim que Bella encontrou o olhar dela, a mulher sorriu e limpou as mãos em uma toalha que estava em cima da mesa e se levantou, ainda sorrindo. Ela revelou-se uns cinco centímetros mais baixa que Bella, e tinha um corpo magro e bem modelado, certamente não era uma modelo por causa da altura, pensou Bella.

- Oi – A mulher baixa falou se aproximando de Bella e Henry – Prazer, Alice Whitlock.

- Oi – Bella respondeu não conseguindo evitar responder ao sorriso – Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- E eu sou Henry Dwyer, irmão da Bella – Henry falou parecendo querer ser sério como um homem grande.

- Ok, vamos acabar com essas formalidades, eu odeio isso – Alice comentou dando a passo a frente. Ela abraçou Henry e logo depois foi a vez de Bella – Pronto, já são mais que parte da família. E Bella, eu adorei essas suas sandálias, pode me dizer onde as conseguiu depois? Bom, Henry, acho que alguém que está assistindo TV vai gostar de saber que tem uma menino da mesma idade na mesma casa que ele, mas antes eu acho que você vai adorar experimentar uma das deliciosas panquecas que eu fiz.

- Oh, você fez que fez, Alice? Bella, não deixa Henry comer nada que essa pequena ai faz, é um perigo. Vai por mim, Jasper é o único que se aventura a provar as coisas que ela faz – Edward falou rindo da cara de ameaça que Alice tentava lhe fazer.

- Mentira Edward, você adora minhas panquecas – Alice acusou enquanto andava pela cozinha da casa de Esme como se fosse a dona do local – Henry e Bella provavelmente vão adorar. Espere, vocês preferem panquecas, cookies ou o que?

- Para falar a verdade... – Bella começou sem graça, mas Edward a interrompeu.

- Henry estava com fome, e como ele é uma criança, nós achamos que acompanhar a mudança vai ser muito exaustivo para ele. Esme, você se importaria dele ficar aqui enquanto Bella coordena a mudança?

- Claro que não, vai ser um prazer cuidar desse garotinho. Melhor dizendo, vou ficar feliz em tirar a atenção de Alec da TV, talvez ele queira mostrar para Henry algum jogo ou algo do tipo. Pode ficar despreocupada Bella, você pode cuidar sua mudança que eu cuido de todo o resto.

- Se você quiser, eu posso ajudar você a decorar o lugar. Eu adoro fazer isso, aliás, é meu trabalho – Alice falou enquanto colocava três cookies em um prato amarelo.

E dessa forma eles entraram em um acordo de que Henry ficaria sobre os cuidados de Esme enquanto Bella e os homens da rua cuidavam da mudança. Alice, que parecia não aceitar um não como resposta, também iria ajudar Bella.

Não se passaram mais que dez minutos para Bella ter certeza de que Henry ficaria bem na casa Esme. O menino logo fez amizade com Alec, um garotinho de que acabara de completar sete anos de idade, e que logo levara Henry para conhecer sua coleção de jogos de vídeo game.

Bella, Alice e Edward chegaram a casa de Bella em um piscar de olhos. A mudança ainda não estava nem na metade, mas Emmet já havia carregado parte dos moveis pequenos que ficariam na sala.

.

.

.

- E então? Estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber mais sobre você – Declarou Alice quando finalmente se viram sozinhas no jardim.

Quatro horas e trinte e dois minutos haviam se passado desde que todos os homens que conheciam chegaram para ajudar. No grupo de carregadores estavam homens fortes e habilidosos, que ao invés de parecerem cansados com o fim da mudanças, estavam triste e desanimados por não terem mais como mostrar a força que seus músculos tinham.

Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Jacob, Sam e Paul estavam andando descamisados para dentro e fora da casa de Bella como se aquele imóvel pertencesse a todos eles, e estavam tão animados carregando as coisas, que pareciam estar criando um centro de diversão para o sexo masculino, não a casa da nova vizinha.

Jacob, Sam e Paul eram moradores das ruas vizinhas, que eram amigos de Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle e Edward, e que ficaram animados em fazer algo de interessante naquele fim de tarde de domingo.

Mas naquele momento, quando o ponteiro do relógio chegava mais das dez da noite, apenas os homens que moravam naquela rua estavam entrando e saindo da casa de Bella, carregando as ultimas três caixas que deveriam ser levadas para o segundo andar.

- O que você quer saber? – Bella perguntou.

- Não, não e não. Vai ser chato demais você repetir tudo o que me disser agora. Vamos esperar para conhecer uma a outra quando todo o grupo estiver reunido.

- Ok – Bella respondeu pensando na provável longa noite que ainda restava.

Bella estava cansada. Por mais que não tivesse carregado quase nada durante o dia, seu trabalho de coordenar os homens a colocarem as coisas no lugar, ter que ir ver se estava tudo bem com Henry, e o cansaço das horas que passara dirigindo pela manhã, lhe estava deixando há um passo de um desmaio.

Mas Bella não se permitia pensar que tudo estaria perfeito assim que saísse da casa de Esme e voltasse para sua casa. Por mais que a energia e água já estivessem ativadas, Bella ainda teria que arrumar as camas, e provavelmente passaria as próximas três noites em claro, pois não pretendia ter um bom descanso enquanto tivesse plena certeza de que estava segura.

Carlisle, que fora o ultimo homem a participar na ajuda da mudança, foi o primeiro a se retirar, com a desculpa de que ajudaria Esme a arrumar o que era preciso. No entanto, as coisas não demoraram muito para ficarem prontas, e logo Jasper, Emmet e Edward estavam saindo da casa de Bella com grandes sorrisos nos rostos vermelhos.

- Do que vocês tanto riem? – Alice perguntou enquanto caminhavam a pequena distancia até a casa de Esme.

- Brincadeiras com o Edward – Respondeu Jasper que estava ao lado da esposa – Ele é cego a ponto de não perceber que Jéssica está há um passo de anestesiar ele só para poder levá-lo para a cama.

- Fala sério Edward, você ainda não percebeu que essa mulher ta louca por você? – Alice perguntou dando um tapa na testa do primo.

- Cala a boca Alice. Eu já percebi sim que ela não está satisfeita com a situação de patrão e empregado que nós vivemos, mas eu sinceramente não quero ser nada a mais que o patrão dela. Deus me livre, você já pensou no inferno que seria a minha vida caso eu e ela tivéssemos alguma coisa? Eu to ficando é velho, não doido. E de maluco na minha vida já basta vocês.

Bella permaneceu calada, apenas escutando cada palavra pronunciada por seus novos vizinhos e que agora já poderiam se encaixar no conceito de amigos. Ela sorria tentando disfarçar a curiosidade, mas seus olhos denunciavam toda a necessidade que ela tinha de aprender mais sobre aqueles que estavam dispostos a abraçar ela e Henry como parte de uma grande família.

.

.

.

- James está morando pelo mundo desde que entrou nessa historia de trabalhar para o FBI. Eu quase já não vejo mais meu filho. É claro que ele vem passar uma semana durante suas férias aqui, e o natal e Ação de Graças são datas que ele vem nos visitar, mas não é a mesma coisa. Mas ele ta lindo, grande e quase tão alto como Emmet. Bella, você não sabe o que eu passei com esse menino depois que você e sua mãe foram embora, teve uma viajem que fizemos para Nova York e ele decidiu que reencontraria você. Acho que ele seria capaz de vir para cá assim que souber que você voltou – Comentou Esme quando Bella perguntou sobre James.

- Eu nunca imaginei que James fosse se tornar alguém do FBI. Pensei que ele queria ser cientista, ou biólogo – Bella respondeu sorrindo. O garfo e a faca dela descansavam na borda do prato, enquanto ela bebia um pouco do vinho de sua taça.

A mesa estava cheia. Carlisle ocupava a cabeceira da mesa, ao seu lado direito estava Esme. E então seguia a fila, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet – que estava sentado na outra cabeceira – Edward e ela. As crianças já haviam jantado e estavam assistindo TV na sala.

Rosalie MacCty era a esposa de Emmet. Uma mulher loira e bonita de olhos azuis. Ela tinha uma aparência cansada e abatida, mas seus lábios estavam congelados em um sorriso verdadeiro que ficava mais intenso quando Emmet a tocava gentilmente por ''acidente''. Bella não a havia visto anteriormente, pois Rose – como preferia ser chamada – estava ocupada cuidando de Sarah, a filha do casal McCarty.

- É, todos ficaram surpresas quando ele anunciou que trabalharia no FBI – Esme respondeu parecendo não muito feliz com a escolha que o filho mais velho fizera – Mas então, nos fale sobre você. Vejo que Edward e Alice estão com milhares de perguntas na boca, e Emmet não está em uma situação muito diferente.

- Bom, o que eu posso falar? Minha vida não é nada emocionante – Bella respondeu voltando a pegar o garfo e a faca.

- Me diga, você morava em Nova York, não? Como é a vida por lá? – Alice perguntou. Ela se moveu na cadeira, e por um momento conseguiu ficar da mesma altura que Jasper.

- Bom, eu não sou a melhor pessoa para falar sobre a vida em Nova York. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que saia todas as noite, quero dizer. Durante a faculdade eram raras as vezes que eu tinha tempo para ir para algum lugar, beber, fazer loucuras e esquecer da vida. Eu fazia dois cursos simultaneamente, e logo que terminei fonodiologia, eu comecei o doutorado, então minha vida ficou mais complicada. Faz um pouco menos de um ano que eu terminei o doutorado, e bem, faz pouco menos de um ano que eu comecei a ter uma vida mais ''agitada'', no entanto, com a morte da minha mãe e de Phil, eu meio que me desliguei dessa vida e entrei de vez no papel de irmã/mãe mais velha.

- Oh, você tem doutorado em Fono*? Sério? E qual era o outro curso que você fazia? – Jasper perguntou.

Bella notou que essa não era a pergunta que o resto da mesa, com exceção de Edward e Jasper, queria fazer. Então ela decidiu que daria uma resposta breve.

- Me formei em psicologia. No começo eu achei que estava ficando louca quando resolvi fazer esses dois cursos, mas o meu novo trabalho exige o curso de fonodiologia, e o a psicologia também vai ser muito útil.

- Deixa eu adivinhar – Emmet falou chamando a atenção de Bella – Você vai trabalhar no St. Hopes.

- Isso mesmo – Bella confirmou rindo da careta que Emmet fazia – Como você sabia?

- St. Hopes é um centro de reabilitação, tratamento psicológico e afins. Sou chefe da psiquiatria, e Emmet também trabalha lá, só que na ala de reabilitação. Você provavelmente vai ter sua própria sala, e vai fazer visitinhas na maioria dos andares. O centro é grande e eu espero que você esteja preparada, atendemos boa parte dos casos que rodeiam essa região...

- E blá blá blá – Rose cortou a fala de Jasper fazendo um gesto negativo e uma careta de entediada – Jasper, eu, e acho que até a Bella, já sabemos que você é apaixonado por esse centro, ok?

- É claro que ele é Rose, foi lá que eu e ele nos conhecemos – Alice respondeu dando um beijo na bochecha de Jasper – Mas meu amor, deixamos seu pronunciamento sobre o St. Hopes para quando chegarmos em casa, ta ok?

- Em casa? Como se vocês fossem conversar, principalmente agora que decidiram que estão cansados de serem o único casal sem filhos nessa rua – Emmet falou ironicamente.

- Cala a boca Emmet – Alice e Jasper falaram em uníssono.

- E então? Pelo pouco tempo que viveu perigosamente em Nova York, como foi? – Edward perguntou chamando a atenção para si.

- Bom, era realmente bom. Graças a Deus essa parte da minha vida aconteceu logo depois que terminei com meu primeiro namorado, e minha melhor amiga estava em uma situação bastante parecida como a minha, e bem, eu tinha meu trabalho e morava com uma outra amiga, então eu era bem livre e encontrei lugares em Nova York que jamais imaginei existir, nem mesmo na Bigg Apple.

A resposta de Bella fora completamente direcionada para Edward. Ela tinha suas bochechas rosadas, e um sorriso largo em seu rosto. Estava com vergonha por não conseguir tirar os olhos de Edward, que por sua vez estava parecendo inesperadamente excitado em saber mais sobre ela. Mas Bella também sentia um pouco de agrado em saber que os olhos dele raramente deixavam de fitar seu rosto.

- Uau, fala mais – Incentivou Rosalie.

- Bom, deixa eu pensar. Eu realmente não tenho nada em mente – Bella respondeu.

- Ok, não tem problema – Carlisle respondeu – Não é como se você fosse embora quando o sol voltasse.

- Não mesmo – Todos concordaram.

- Então acho que podemos nos contentar com o que sabemos por enquanto, com o tempo vamos descobrindo mais sobre a nova Bella Swan – Carlisle falou.

- Carlisle você é tão chato – Brincou Alice.

- Não, Carlisle está certo. Acho que Bella está cansada – Edward respondeu ganhando um olhar atravessado da baixinha que estava a sua frente – E acho que é melhor Emmet e Rosalie levarem Sarah para casa, já está tarde demais. E bom, Jasper tem que acordar cedo, assim como você, eu e os donos da casa.

- Eu tenho que me lembrar de checar sua data de nascimento, Edward. Tem vezes que eu penso que você tem oitenta e oito, não vinte e oito – Alice declarou rolando seus olhos.

- Eu também tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. Tenho que começar a arrumar a casa e terminar o serviço antes de terça. Ainda por cima vou ter que passar na escola que Henry vai estudar, preciso assinar uns papeis e conhecer um pouco o lugar – Falou Bella.

- Eu me ofereceria para ajudar na casa, mas vou passar o dia de amanhã no trabalho. Mas Bella, se você precisar de alguém para buscar e levar Henry na escola, pode contar comigo, vai ser um prazer ajudar você, querida – Esme falou.

- Se eu fosse você não ofereceria ajuda Esme, eu sou bem capaz de aceitar – Bella respondeu.

- Bom saber, minha querida.

O jantar foi dado como encerrado. Rosalie se ofereceu para ajudar a arrumar as coisas, mas todo mundo expulsou ela da casa de Esme, mandando que ela fosse ficar com Sarah e Emmet. Alice também não ficou até o fim da arrumação que tinham, ela de repente parecia exausta, e logo foi levada por Jasper para casa. Bella não aceitou o pedido de Esme, que lhe dizia para ir para casa, ela só sairia da casa de Esme quando terminasse de ajudar com a bagunça, e Edward estava no mesmo time que Bella.

A nova moradora da Tuckaway Lnera tinha sua mente borbulhando de curiosidade. Havia conhecido muitos detalhes sobre as pessoas que moravam na mesma rua. Por exemplo, descobrira que Alice e Jasper tinham apenas dois anos de casados, quando na verdade pareciam se conhecer desde que nasceram.

Descobriu que Rosalie e Emmet tinham três anos de casamento, no entanto, a filha do casal já tinha dez anos de idade, e era motivo de preocupação de todos. Bella se perguntava se a menina era realmente filha de Emmet, pois ela não apresentava nenhum traço que lembrasse o pai, e nem era muito parecida com Rosalie, por exceção da cor dos cabelos. Bella também concluíra que Rosalie tivera Sarah quando tinha apenas dezoito anos de idade.

O casal Cullen estava exatamente igual ao que Bella lembrava. As únicas diferenças eram os filhos. Carlisle e Esme não era mais os pais super-protetores de um menininho loiro e danado, agora apenas se preocupavam em fazer Alec ter um terço da energia para brincadeiras travessas que James tinha, e mimavam a menininha fofa de olhos azuis que encantou Bella no primeiro momento que abriu a boca.

E por ultimo vinha Edward, que diferente das primeiras conclusões que Bella tirara, ele se mostrava ser um homem tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo exalava sensualidade e curiosidade em cada célula de Bella.

Edward fora o que menos falara, ele parecia mais confiante em falar a sós que na frente de todos. Sua ligação era muito forte com Alice, como se fossem irmãos, e ele tratava Esme e Carlisle como se fossem seus pais. Bella também descobriu que ele era dentista e tinha um consultório muito agitado no centro da cidade; também descobriu que estudou na faculdade de Nova Jersey, e morou grande parte de sua vida na Califórnia, onde sua família mantinha um vinhedo.

Mas Bella estava curiosa. Uma parte dela parecia ficar gritando sem parar coisas como '' Você quer saber mais que isso, Bella''. O que era loucura, não havia possibilidade de uma pessoa desencadear tamanha curiosidade nela em menos de um dia de amizade.

Quando finalmente terminaram de arrumar as coisas na casa de Esme, Bella estava exausta. Edward era outro na mesma situação, mas conseguia esconder o cansaço.

- Ah não – Bella murmurou quando chegou na sala de TV, onde as crianças dividiam o espaço no sofá. Todas as três crianças – Alec, Jane e Henry – dormiam.

- O que f... – Edward perguntou aparecendo bem ao lado dela.

- Ele dormiu – Bella respondeu – Vou ter que acordar ele.

- Se você quiser, posso carregar ele até sua casa – Edward respondeu.

- É uma boa idéia Edward – Esme apareceu do outro lado de Bella – Conhecendo crianças como eu conheço, sei que se você acordar ele agora para fazer a caminhada até a sua casa, Henry vai acabar ficando sem sono, e não vai ti deixar em paz pelo resto da noite.

- Edward, você já passou uma boa parte do dia carregando coisas para dentro da minha casa – Bella suspirou, quando viu que não haveria discussão sobre a proposta de Edward, pois ele já pegava Henry gentilmente no colo.

- O que? Você ainda não percebeu que estou tentando impressionar você com a minha força? – Edward brincou, ajeitando Henry em seu colo.

- Ah claro, vou lembrar disso quando estiver precisando de ajuda – Bella respondeu sorrindo.

Os dois caminharam até a saída da casa, com Esme desejando boa noite. Quando a porta da casa dos Cullen finalmente se fechou, o sorriso de Edward aumentou, e Bella adorou a sensação que o vento frio lhe fazia no rosto.

- E então, qual é a primeira impressão que você tem da gente? – Edward perguntou.

- Vocês são legais. Legais demais para ser sincera, completamente diferente do que eu estou acostumada. Em Nova York, por exemplo, eu passei oito anos morando na mesma casa lá, e só falei com os vizinhos umas três ou quatro vezes. No apartamento que eu dividia com a minha amiga, eu só tinha contato com a Sra. Morris, pois ela era babá da Mel.

- Mel? – Edward perguntou.

- A filha da minha colega de quarto, Heidi. Você sabe, gravidez na adolescência... Quando eu fui morar com ela foi mais um ato de ajuda, pois ela não tinha como pagar todo o aluguel da casa, e bem, eu acabei saindo lucrando na historia.

- Gravidez na adolescência é complicado, tem umas meninas que tem sorte, como a Rose, mas tem alguns casos que eu fico realmente angustiado.

- Rose? – Bella perguntou em voz alta. Sua suspeita era verdadeira.

- Longa historia, eu posso te contar amanhã de tarde, quando vir ajudar você a arrumar a casa – Edward respondeu.

Finalmente haviam chegado na casa de Bella. A morena abria a porta da frente, enquanto Edward a observava.

- Amanhã de tarde? Você não tem que trabalhar? – Bella perguntou, tentava esconder a alegria de saber que teria a ajuda dele.

- Bom, eu sou meu próprio chefe, e minha agenda não está cheia amanhã. Posso tentar remarcar algumas consultas, e então chego cedo e ajudo você no que precisar. Você sabe, não é? Não tive como impressionar você hoje, pois tinham muito homens para você olhar, mas quem sabe amanhã? – Brincou Edward, rindo e fazendo o mesmo com Bella.

Entraram na casa de Bella. Tudo estava escuro. Bella acendeu a luz, mas Edward já subia as escadas da casa, e ela logo estava seguindo ele.

Ela correu para chegar ao quarto de Henry antes de Edward, e lá se apressou a arrumar a cama com os lençóis que tinha separado mais cedo. No entanto, insistiu para que Edward colocasse Henry sentando na cama, pois o menino ainda precisava escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa.

Bella deixou Henry com o pijama e já escovando os dentes. Ela acompanhou Edward até a porta e se sentiu nervosa quando abriu a porta para ele.

- Então até amanhã – Edward respondeu.

- É, até amanhã – Bella respondeu. Edward deu dois passos para fora de casa, e quando estava dando o terceiro, quase descendo o primeiro degrau da escada da frente, ele parou e voltou-se para Bella.

- E por favor, durma um pouco. Consigo ver em seus olhos seus planos, e não concordo com eles. A nossa rua é bastante segura.

- Como você sabia que eu passaria a noite em claro? – Bella perguntou.

- É fácil enxergar seus planos – Edward respondeu dando de ombros – Qual o numero de seu celular?

- Para que você quer saber? – Bella perguntou

- Vou dá um toque nele, você grava meu número, e então, qualquer coisa, você me liga – Edward falou naturalmente, de maneira prática, como se Bella fosse a pessoa que mais adorava ligar para os outros pedindo ajuda.

- Não sou o tipo de pessoa que liga para as outras pedindo ajuda. Eu odeio fazer isso, me sinto mal.

- Ainda bem que eu adoro oferecer ajuda. Não é? – Edward respondeu piscando para Bella.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

Oi gente. Finalmente, aí está o segundo capitulo, que ainda é uma apresentação e tudo mais. Para ser bem sincera, eu estou ansiosa para passar para o pc o capitulo três... Isso vai acontecer logo em breve.

Bom, tivemos aqui algumas coisinhas sobre os personagens, mas ainda tem muita coisa pela frente...

Se o Jacob vai ser bom ou ruim? Esperem e vocês verão.

E o James? Bom, ele aqui é filho da Esme e do Carlisle, tem a idade da Bella, e vai aparecer em um determinado momento da história.

O que tem a Sarah? Vamos descobrir no próximo capitulo...

**Studebaker SIsters****: Oi Nina e Sierra, como vão? Adorei a review de vocês. Bom então, eu pretendo postar nos fins de semana, pois é quando eu definitivamente tenho tempo pra postar. Sabe como é, escola, provas e mil pressões... Eu fico louca.**

**Lucia 87:**** Oi, que bom que você gostou. Aí está o primeiro capitulo.**

**Ana Krol:**** Oi querida, como vai? Bom, eu não sei quantos caps essa fic vai ter, mas eu acho muito difícil passar dos trinta.**

**Mocho Azul: ****Aí está o capitulo, e vou tentar postar o outro o mais rápido possível. Fico feliz em saber que estás gostando.**

**Regina Swan Cullen:**** é claro, o Emmet jamais vai deixar de ser o motivo das graças, exceto quando uma coisa acontecer mais para o futuro da fic... Espero que você continue gostando.**

**Leila: ****Bom, espero goste da fic *-***

**Laris Star:**** Oi, bom, já postei, o que você achou?**

**ferpbiagi: ****Prontinho, o que você achou?**

**Gente, o que vocês acharam? Por favor, comentem e me permitam saber se estão gostando ou não.**

**Ps: Alguém ai ainda ta vivo depois das cenas que passaram na Oprah? Sério, o que foi aquela briga do Edward com o Jake? A cada dia Junho parece ficar mais longe.**


End file.
